


Big Blue

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clever title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this MOONNNTTTHHSSS ago.  
> An incomplete that I don't feel like finishing atm. I might complete it later on. The romancey stuff would be in the next chap.

Nude and on your knees, the tiled floor is cold. Ronan sits like a statue before you, long and beautiful legs spread as he is sitting on his extravagant bed; his toned muscular body looks as if it was craved from stone.

 

The tip of your tongue swipes the bottom of your lip; Ronan predatorily watching the movement. Eyes trained on the top line of his smooth black and plain boxer briefs, are teasingly pulled down with the tips of your fingers. Ronan holds back a heated groan as your nails faintly scrape against his skin, muscles jumping slightly underneath your touch.

 

As you pull them slowly off his waist, Ronan lifts his hips slightly to help you take them off. You suddenly quit the teasing pace you set and pull the garment down to his calfs in a flash. Ronan holds back a moan as his cock is freed from its confinement; very much hard and the head glazed with the tiniest bit of pre-cum. It slowly snaps back after you pulled down the briefs and it lays on his flat, chiseled stomach, liquid from his erection stains his blue skin.

 

You can feel the sweet tension build at the pit of your stomach. And you take the rest of the fabric off and leave it beside you on the floor.

 

"So what is this, seven inches?" You chuckle, the sound hardly audible as it rumbles in your chest and you take his cock into your hand. The butterflies in your stomach calming with each passing, tense minute.

 

Ronan simply stares at you. You can feel the heat of his purple eyes borne onto your face and the valley of your bare breasts. "Seven inches of fun and--" You are silenced by the firm touch of his thumb on your slightly opened lips. The rest of his chilly hand on your cheek and jaw.

 

The butterflies in your stomach come back with a vengeance.

 

"Be quiet. For now. You'll need to stop talking to perform your task, (Y/n)." He says, calmly with his deep tone. His voice reverberated against the wall of the room, even now. You vaguely ponder what he may sound like later into this. And if the room is anywhere near sound proof. If Nebula hears this, she'll definitely want to crack your skull open and spread your entrails across her face, bathing in your death.

 

But she isn't allowed. That thought helps to spur you on.

 

You bend down your head and take him into your mouth. Ronan lets out a breathless groan and his hands find their way curled lightly into your hair. You fight away a smile as you slowly bob up and down, taking care of what you can't fit with a hand. The other finds purchase on his thigh.

 

Ronan fights the urge to push your head down and force you to take more of him, he doesn't desire to give you much discomfort. Instead, he busys himself with your hair, weaving his strong digits and curling it about his fingers as he throbs on your tongue.


End file.
